


On the Job

by Macx



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a monster hunt, still high on adrenaline...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Job

The monster hunt had been long, tiring, and in the end it had nearly cost them. Stephen had barely managed to get out of the way of the furious beast, and Ryan's warning shots had finally pushed it back into the anomaly. The three people it had killed in the week before that hadn't been so lucky. Lester and the Home Office would take care of that matter and Nick felt sick to the core thinking about those poor families.

His team had survived.

Others had died before them. Senseless deaths.

Now, with the adrenaline winding down, with normality settling in, with almost everyone on their way home, Nick Cutter allowed himself to unwind. As nice as the countryside was, he was glad to go home tomorrow, too. A trashed car – some primeval creatures really did hate modern transportation – left some of the team stuck here. Claudia had been recalled by Lester, accompanied by most of the special forces. It wasn't like any of them needed more guarding or baby-sitting.

Not that 'here' was bad. It was a country home with enough bedrooms for everyone – Abby, Connor, Ryan, Stephen and him – and while Nick had protested against Captain Ryan staying, he had finally growled his okay at having a 'watchdog'.

Relaxing on the couch, watching a game and listening to the crackling sound of the fireplace was exactly what Nick had had in mind for this evening. Thankfully none of the others were around. Leaning back into the cushions he switched on the TV, watching the game start. Connor had been tired, Abby had claimed she needed a bath, Ryan was probably off cleaning his gun or whatever he did, and Stephen…

Stephen Hart had just entered the room. Nick felt his body react, reminding him of how much he craved to touch the other man, reassure himself that he was really okay. His heart had stopped when the creature had charged, when Stephen had yelled in alarm and pain, and the sight of the blood on his lover's arm had Nick still shiver. It had been nothing but a deep laceration on one arm, but still… the blood…

Stephen came into view and Nick’s eyes immediately went over the slender form. Dressed in a dark v-neck sweater and equally dark pants, Stephen looked every bit like sex on legs to the other man. His hair was finger-combed into place. Nick grinned to himself.

Very edible in his appearance.

Stephen stretched out a hand that held a bottle. “Beer?” he offered.

“Sure.”

Stephen handed him the chilled bottle and Nick took a sip. Just the right temperature. He nodded at the couch; an invitation.

Stephen took it.

They silently watched the game, drinking their beer, until Stephen made the next move, bringing them closer together. It was a move that leaped across the invisible boundaries that had existed between them when they were 'on the job'.

Their bodies touched and Nick almost automatically adjusted to the weight against his shoulder. What came next was like a dance, slow and sensual, lasting through the second period of the game, and it ended with Stephen resting with his back against Nick’s chest; with Nick’s legs left and right of the lithe form; with one of Nick’s hands on the firm stomach, entwined with Stephen’s.

The warm and fuzzy feeling that slowly started to develop in his stomach didn’t originate in the beer alone. It spread and made Nick shiver. His thumb rubbed over the back of Stephen’s hand holding his, feeling the texture of the skin. The half-empty beer bottle stood forgotten on the side table as Nick’s second hand rested on a strong thigh; doing nothing.

Somewhere along the line of the evening Nick ended up with one hand under Stephen’s shirt after the other man had shifted a bit. He didn’t even realize it at first, only a slight gasp alerted him to the fact that he was no longer touching fabric but soft skin. Stephen’s head was slowly falling back on his shoulder, and Nick closed his eyes to the sensation of silky strands tickling his nose, the rise and fall of the other man’s chest, and the overall sensation of Stephen’s unique scent. Flattening his hand against the smooth stomach he just lay there, taking in every breath, every minute movement, reveling in the somewhat intimate moment.

His heart started to race when he realized his choice of words.

The game was forgotten, his focus solely on the handsome man in his arms.

\-- They were on the job.

His hand explored the abdominal muscles, up the curve of the ribs, to the chest,  
feeling the heart beat under the silkily deceptive skin.

\-- Anyone might see them.

He encountered the heat of bruised flesh.

\-- There was no real privacy here.

One finger brushed a little nub and Stephen twitched, biting his lower lip, the moan stuck in his throat.

Nick was suddenly acutely aware of where they were. Right out in the open, in the TV room. It was late, but was a good chance one of them stumbled over them.

With Nick’s hand under Stephen’s shirt.

He inhaled sharply and buried his head in the crook of Stephen’s neck.

"Stephen?“ he breathed, lips moving against sensitive skin.

"Yeah?“

Gawd, Stephen sounded rough and husky enough to get a man to lose his last restraints.

But Nick held on tight to his reactions. Not here, not now. Not like this.

"Public place. Not good.“

That drew a shaky laugh. "Probably.“

Nick withdrew his hand and Stephen turned. His body language was open and easily readable. Nick reached up and flicked a strand of hair off the smooth forehead. His hands had come to rest on the narrow hips and he just about kept them from sliding lower.

"We should move this party somewhere more private,“ Stephen said, voice dropping lower.

Nick growled an affirmative and pawed for the remote to shut off the TV. He hadn’t followed the game anyway.

"Think you can keep it down?" Hart teased as he smoothly stood and waited for Nick to do the same.

Cutter smiled teasingly. "I can. What about you?"

"Is that a challenge?"

Heated eyes met and Nick almost lost it at the invitation, the open sex in those blue eyes.

"You could always gag me," Stephen murmured seductively, then walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Nick took a second to collect himself, bite back the harsh arousal he felt, and then he followed, trying not to run.  
   
 

A figure detached itself from the shadows and Ryan watched the two men disappear. His face was set in a neutral expression and he briefly checked on additional watchers hidden somewhere, but found none. Connor was already snoring in his bed – he knew, he had checked. Abby was still bathing. He had checked that, too. Without looking.

Ryan walked noiselessly through the room and checked the windows and doors, then went upstairs as well. His eyes lingered briefly on the closed door to Professor Cutter's bedroom, then he smiled ever-so briefly and entered his own.


End file.
